Problem: $f(x) = -2x+4(h(x))$ $h(x) = 5x+2$ $ f(h(4)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $h(4)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $h(4) = (5)(4)+2$ $h(4) = 22$ Now we know that $h(4) = 22$ . Let's solve for $f(h(4))$ , which is $f(22)$ $f(22) = (-2)(22)+4(h(22))$ To solve for the value of $f$ , we need to solve for the value of $h(22)$ $h(22) = (5)(22)+2$ $h(22) = 112$ That means $f(22) = (-2)(22)+(4)(112)$ $f(22) = 404$